Where do we go from here?
by Radioactive-Walrus
Summary: A Saw fan fiction. What will become of Adam and Lawrence?


Disclaimer: I don't own Saw...yet ;P

Where Do We Go From Here  


_'Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. I know nothing anymore. I used my time in the dark to think about things. Everything. Why I'm here? Who I am? What I am? How did I get here? After running through all those, theres nothing left in my mind to think about._

_What about Lawrence? Has he made it out? Probably not. I'm guessing this place is pretty isolated. He's not going to get help in time.'_

Adam sighed and tried to get as comfortable as he could on the cold, blood stained tile floor. There was no hope for him to get out on his own. The only usable saw was on the other side of the room and the only gun, the one he snatched from Zep, had flung to another corner when he was electrocuted.

By now, his eyes were adjusted to the darkness. He looked over to where the clock was hung upon the wall. _4:30? Is that what that says? I must have passed out or something...it's been a day already..._

He rested his head back against the thick, rusted pipe, deciding that sleep would probably keep him a bit more sane for a while longer...

_**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the warehouse, a block away...**_

"Eww! he really did it! Dear god!" Laughed Davin as his friend, Jacob, finished with his dare to eat the first thing he saw on the ground. Which ended up being a piece of pre-chewed gum.

"You laugh now, but wait till it's your turn." Jacob gave Davin an evil grin.

They weren't alone. Davin and Jacob were playing truth or dare with their friends, Sarah, Emma and Chris near Emma's apartment. They were celebrating her 14th birthday.

"Oh man. That was gross." Sarah said, disgusted. "Okay Jake, now you have to dare Davin...NOTHING GROSS this time ok?"

"Oh fine...hmm...what type of brutal tort--I mean, dare..." Jacob laughed as Davin started to worry about just what was in store for him.

Jacob leaned over to peer around the corner of the building. The only thing he saw was that big creepy warehouse that no one had been in since...Well not for many many years. It was to be torn down the next month.

He turned back to the group and grinned, remembering going to the haunted house with them last year. Oh how Davin screamed! His screech was higher than a little school girl's.

"Whats with you, Smiles?" Chris laughed.

"I believe that we've found Davin's dare." He led them over to the warehouse and instructed Davin to go inside, to go as far as he could, and bring back something to show them that he had actually gone through it instead of just standing behind the first corner, waiting for a few minutes, then coming back.

"You're joking right? No way in hell am I going in there!"

"Oh c'mon, you wuss...I'll go with you." Sarah and Davin pulled the heavy door. Green light and a damp musty smell is what met them. Sarah sniffed the air inside.

"God! It smells worse than Jacob!"

"Hey!"

Sarah laughed and pulled Davin in with her.

* * *

They walked and walked for several minutes, not really finding anything they could take back. Eventually, they got to a ladder leading down. After much complaining by Davin, they eventually climbed down. 

It was even darker down there. They could barely see anything at all, except for a few green lights bolted to the ceiling.

"We should go back...we're not going to find anything in this darkn-" He stepped forward as his foot hit a limp form. He shrieked and jumped back to the ladder. Sarah pulled out a keychain light to inspect.

"Whats your problem? It's probably noth-" Her light landed on the pale white face of a man. She shrieked.

"My...family needs...me..." He gasped through ragged breaths.

"Holy shit! Are you ok, man? How long have you been down here?" asked Davin as he crouched down to help the poor man.

Sarah shined her light over the rest of him to see what was wrong. Then she whipped out her cell phone and called for an ambulance and the police. They helped the man up the ladder and got outside just as the ambulance came. The police were still on their way.

* * *

The shocked teenagers stared at his blood covered body. 

"Help him.." He muttered. "Help Adam...He needs help..."

The ambulance sped away into the darkening streets.

"Who the hell is Adam?" asked Emma.

"Do you think he's..." Sarah looked back to the warehouse. "Down there?"

"Oh fuck that. Theres no way that I'm going back down there!" said Davin, backing away.

"It's okay. We'll go." said Jacob as he, with Chris and Emma, made their way into the dank place.

_**

* * *

In the room...**_

Adam was asleep, dreaming about being off somewhere else. Somewhere better.

The door slid open. He didn't wake up though. The light came on.

"Shit!" commented Jacob.

The group looked at eachother, arguing with their stares about who was going to go see if either of them were alive.

Emma bit her lip and slowly walked over to the blood covered man lying on the ground. Well, that probably wasn't the best description for him. After all, everything was stained a crimson red.

"No pulse." She said as she crawled over the deceased body to the man leaning against a pipe. She reached out her hand. Her hand was grabbed. She emitted a squeak.

The man opened his weary blue eyes and laughed. This kind of freaked them all out.

"Oh thank you, God!" His voice cracked as he stared up to the ceiling.

* * *

Soon enough, the police came and helped rid Adam of his shackles. 

Adam was sent to the hospital. Once he was bandaged up, he wandered over to Lawrence's room, where the doctor was slowly recovering. Lawrence's wife and daughter were there as well. Adam suddenly realized how awkward this was, due to his photographing Lawrence several days before.

Later, the police entered for questioning. Once that was over, Adam decided to go get a cup of coffee and something to eat. He froze as soon as he stood and faced the open door. He had just seen a familiar bald man walk by...

His lip quivered, but he soon realized what he had to do. He raced out the door and tackled the man. He turned him over to see his face. This was, indeed, the sick asshole that made him suffer so.

"Jigsaw..." Adam broke into a rage and got ready to beat the living shit out of this asshole. The cops came out of Lawrences room and raced over to find the reason for this sudden outburst. Adam explained and the police took the sicko away.

Adam rubbed his now sorer shoulder and laughed to himself. Finally. It was over forever.

* * *

Over the next few months, Adam cleaned up his act and eventually settled down with a real job as a journalist. He got a nice girlfriend and got counselling for his anger. 

Lawrence respected his family more and walked again with a prosthetic foot.

The teenagers took a while to get over their traumatizing experience, but eventually dealt with it.

Funerals were held for Zep Hindle and Detective Bob Tapp.

_

* * *

'Now that Jigsaw, the mass murderer, has been put away, and will eventually die of cancer, we can all rest a little easier.'_

Adam finished off his article for the paper and leaned back in his chair, quite proud of his work. The phone rang. Adam lazily picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"I've got some bad news, Adam"

"...Who is this?" Adam began to get a bit worried.

"I'm back, Adam. And I'm not through with you yet, either."

* * *

I edited the story a bit. Thank you to everyone who sent me a review! I really appreciate them. ;) 


End file.
